sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Πανεπιστήμια Σιβηρίας
Πανεπιστήμια Σιβηρίας Universities in Russia thumb|250px|Τυπικό [[Σιβηρία|Σιβηρικό Πανεπιστήμιο, Tomsk. ]] Ακολουθεί κατάλογος Πανεπιστημίων. Κατάλογος * Abakan State Institute of Education * Abakan State University of Pedagogy * Amur State University * Bratsk State Technical University * Buryat State Agricultural Academy * Chita State Technical University * Chita State University of Medicine * Chita State University of Polytechnics * Eastern Institute of Economics, Humanitarian Sciences, Management, and Law * Eastern Siberian State Technological University * Far Eastern State University (1899) * Irkutsk Institute of Railway Engineering * Irkutsk State Academy of Agriculture (Irkutsk Institute of Agriculture) * Irkutsk State Academy of Economics * Irkutsk State University (1918) * Irkutsk State Linguistic University (1948) * Khakass Technical Institute * Kemerovo Agricultural Institute * Kemerovo Art Academy * Kemerovo Medical Academy * Kemerovo State University (1973) * Kemerovo Technological Institute of Food Industry * Krasnoyarsk State University (Russian abbreviation is KGU) (1963) (Started as a division of Novosibirsk State University, became standalone university in 1969) * Krasnoyarsk State Institute of Trade and Economics * Krasnoyarsk State Medical Academy (Russian abbreviation is KrasGMA) (1942) * Krasnoyarsk State Pedagogical University (Russian abbreviation is KGPU) (1932) * Krasnoyarsk State Technical University (Russian abbreviation is KGTU) (1956) * Kuzbass State Technical University * Kuzbass State University * Novosibirsk State Agricultural University * Novosibirsk State University (1959) * Novosibirsk State Technical University (1950) * Omsk State Technical University (1942) * Omsk Academy of Law * Omsk Medical Academy * Omsk Road-Transport Academy * Omsk State Transport University (1961) * Omsk State Agrarian University (1918) (connected with Omsk State Veterinary Institute and Institute of Agribusiness and Continuing Education) * Omsk State Pedagogical University * Omsk State University (1974) * Omsk University of Consumer Service Technology * Omsk University of Physical Culture * Siberian Academy of Public Service * Siberian State Aerospace University (Russian abbreviation is SibGAU) (1960) * Siberian State Academy of Motorcars and Roads * Siberian State Industrial University * Siberian State Medical University (1888) * Siberian State Technological University (Russian abbreviation is SibGTU), the oldest in the city, founded in 1930 as the Siberian Institute of Forest) * Siberian State University of Communication * Siberian State University of Telecommunication and Information Sciences * Siberian University of Small Business * South Ural State University (1943) * Sukachev Institute of Forest (1944) * Tomsk Polytechnic University (1896) * Tomsk State Pedagogical University (1902) * Tomsk State University (1878) (First university in Siberia) * Tomsk State University of Architecture and Building (1952) * Tomsk State University of Control Systems and Radioelectronics (1962) * Tuvan Institute of Humanitarian Research * Tuvan State University * Tyumen State Oil and Gas University * Vladivostok State University of Economics and Service (1967) * Yakutsk State University (1956) Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Πανεπιστήμιο *Βόρεια Ασία *Πανεπιστήμια Ρωσίας *Σιβηρία Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Universities in Russia *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *List of institutions in the Russia Federation (these institutions ARE NOT recognised by IAU or UNESCO - IAU gathers information on higher education around the world from the national competent bodies and makes it available.) *[http://www.bulter.nl/universities/university.asp?CountryID=152 List of Russian schools *100 Best Schools In Russia *Russian Universities Webometrics Ranking *[ ] *[ ] *